


I think, I've seen this film before (and I didn't like the ending)

by anikasaotome



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Katara (Avatar), Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikasaotome/pseuds/anikasaotome
Summary: Katara wie, że straciła chłopca o oczach w kolorze Słońca, chociaż tak naprawdę, to on nigdy do niej nie należał.Woda i Ogień. Księżyc i Słońce. Katara i Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I think, I've seen this film before (and I didn't like the ending)

Nienawidziła go. Kiedyś. Przez bardzo długi czas. Pamięta kiedy pojawił się w jej wiosce. Krzyczał, groził i domagał się wydania Avatara. Był pełen gniewu. Potem ścigał ich po całym świecie. Zawsze taki sam – gniewny książę. Wywyższał się, za nic miał wszystko i wszystkich. Nie obchodziło go co zniszczy na swojej drodze. Wróg w jej myślach nosił jego twarz.

A potem spotkała go w jaskiniach pod Ba Sing Se. Był inny, zagubiony w każdy możliwy sposób. Pogubiony chłopak. Daleko mu było do tego gniewnego księcia.

Dotknęła jego blizny. Była szorstka w dotyku. Skaza na jego idealnej twarzy. Doskonałe odzwierciedlenie tego co chciał zrobić z nim ojciec – zmienić go w potwora. Nigdy mu się to nie udało. Zuko go przerósł - w każdy sposób jaki ma znaczenie. Ale musiał do tego dojrzeć. Wtedy, w jaskiniach zawiązała się miedzy nimi jakaś nić porozumienia. Zaufała mu, a on ją zdradził, bo przecież _oczywiście_ , że to zrobił. To w końcu wróg. Wróg zawsze nosił jego twarz. Katara nie mogła zrozumieć jak mogła być tak naiwna, jak mogła dać się mu tak zwieść. Ale zawsze starała się widzieć dobro w ludziach. Pragnęła widzieć w nich dobro. Chciała widzieć dobro w nim. A Aang zapłacił za to cenę. Długo nie mogła tego sobie wybaczyć, wybaczyć jemu – zagubionemu chłopakowi, który znowu źle wybrał. Chłopakowi który tak bardzo pragnął miłości ojca, że prawie stał się potworem, w którego ten chciał go zmienić. Katara zrozumiała to dopiero dużo później. Zrozumiała, że Zuko sam musiał wybrać swoją drogę, odkryć swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie. Zrozumiała to kiedy stała oko w oko z mordercą swojej matki i pozwoliła mu odejść. Sami wybieramy kim chcemy być. Nie chciała stać się potworem. Zuko musiał zdobyć to czego pragnął. Musiał wrócić do domu i zasiąść koło ojca, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie jest coś czego potrzebował. Jego miejsce nie było przy nim, ale przy nich. To właśnie on miał być czwartą głową Avatara. Ogniem, którego im brakowało. Być może zawsze właśnie tak miało być. Przeznaczenie to zabawna rzecz i kręte są jego drogi.

Katara wybaczyła Zuko, bo był tylko zagubionym, zranionym chłopcem dla którego świat był zbyt okrutny. Popełnił wiele błędów, o wiele większych niż inni ale w końcu odnalazł swoją ścieżkę. Przeszedł drugą drogę.

Teraz kiedy koronują go na następnego Władcę Ognia, Katara nie może być bardziej dumna. Tylko, że to nie ona stoi u jego boku, tylko Mai. Sokka opowiedział jej co się stało we Wrzącej Skale. Wie, że to właśnie Mai ich uratowała, uratowała Zuko. Katara nie ma wątpliwości, że zrobiła to tylko dla niego, nie dla nich. Musi go naprawdę kochać skoro się tak poświęciła. Przeciwstawiła się Azuli, chociaż wiedziała, że pewnie przez to zginie. Ale przetrwała, a teraz stoi u jego boku – otrzymała swoją nagrodę. Katara zastanawia się czy mogło być inaczej?

Pamięta jak sparaliżował ją strach, kiedy zobaczyła zbliżający się piorun Azuli. A potem pojawił się Zuko i bała się jeszcze bardziej – o niego, że nie przeżyje, że jego własna siostra go zabiła. Przypomniał jej się ten dzień, kiedy taki sam piorun dosięgnął Aanga (nigdy tego nie zapomni), bała się tak samo. Uratowała go wtedy i wiedziała, że teraz też może uratować Zuko ale musi się spieszyć, a Azula jej ciągle przeszkadzała. Walczyła więc tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Musiała ją pokonać, musiała zdążyć go ocalić. I udało jej się. Prawie kosztowało ją to życie ale udało jej się. Uzdrowiła go, och dzięki La!

Katara zastanawia się co by było gdyby go wtedy pocałowała? Czy to by coś zmieniło?

 _Tak. Wszystko_ – podpowiada jej zdradziecki umysł.

 _Nie._ Nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. Nie ma sensu zastanawiać się co by było gdyby? Zuko zawsze będzie dla niej tylko tym – mrzonką, _co by było gdyby_ …

Aang ją kocha. Katara doskonale o tym wie, a ona kocha jego, jak przyjaciela, a może coś więcej? Nie miała jeszcze czasu, żeby porządnie się nad tym zastanowić. Fakty są takie, że Aang jej potrzebuje, a świat potrzebuje jego i jego przyjaźni z Zuko. Bo teraz są przyjaciółmi, a Katara nigdy by nie stanęła między nimi. Będzie szczęśliwa z Aangiem, a Zuko będzie szczęśliwy z Mai, a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję. Tak sobie wmawia i stara się ze wszystkich sił w to uwierzyć. Wie, że Zuko nadal zależy na tej dziewczynie, chociaż już raz ją porzucił… A Aang będzie dla niej dobry, najlepszy. Naród Ognia i tak nigdy by nie zaakceptował na swoim tronie kogoś z Plemienia Wody. Zuko by pewnie o to walczył, tak jak walczy o wszystko w swoim życiu – ogniem, stalą, pięściami oraz uporem i determinacją. Ale Katara nie chce żeby musiał nadal walczyć, nie o nią, nie dla niej. Nie chce widzieć krwi na jego rękach. I tak czeka go jeszcze wiele wyzwań, razem z Aangiem muszą doprowadzić świat do porządku. Wie, że im się uda. Wierzy w nich. Ona musi usunąć się w cień.

Katara i Zuko. To i tak nigdy nie miało większego sensu, ani przyszłości. Zbyt wiele się miedzy nimi wydarzyło, zbyt długo byli wrogami, zbyt wiele ich dzieli. Yin i Yang, Księżyc i Słońce, Woda i Ogień. Dwa przeciwieństwa, od zawsze na zawsze. Niby się dopełniają ale, ale, ale… zawsze _ale_.

Woda i Ogień zawsze będą walczyć o dominację, jedno musi zniszczyć drugie. Kiedy się spotykają nie potrafią współistnieć. A Katara nie chce go zniszczyć, nie chce mu zagrażać w żaden sposób. Chce tylko, żeby był szczęśliwy, żeby oni wszyscy byli szczęśliwi: Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki – zasłużyli na to. Wygrali wojnę w której nie powinni byli nawet walczyć. Są przecież jeszcze dziećmi.

Chociaż nie. Katara wie, że to nieprawda, już od dawna nie. Dla niej dzieciństwo skończyło się kiedy Naród Ognia odebrał jej matkę, dla Zuko kiedy okrucieństwo ojca odebrało mu _wszystko_. Koniec niewinności. Koniec marzeń.

Księżyc i Słońce nie mogą lśnić jednocześnie, mogą się tylko spotkać przelotnie na jedną krótką chwilę, kiedy się mijają. Dla nich ta chwila już minęła. Teraz Zuko musi lśnić, a Katara zniknąć.

Mimo wszystko zastanawia się _co by było gdyby?_ Nic nie może na to poradzić. Czy mogłaby zakochać się w Zuko? Czy on mógłby pokochać ją? _Czy może to już się st…?_ Katara nawet nie kończy tej myśli. Doskonale wie jak Zuko na nią patrzył kiedy myślał, że ona tego nie widzi. Jest więc pewna, że zna odpowiedzi na te pytania ale nigdy nie wypowie ich na głos. Nie ma odwagi.

 _Nie._ Musi przestać o tym myśleć. Nie wolno jej o tym myśleć. Życie to nie bajka, opowiadana przy ognisku. Oni i tak mieli dużo szczęścia, że wyszli z tego cało. Kiedy żądasz zbyt wiele, to bogowie mogą ci tego nie wybaczyć.

Dlatego Katara uśmiecha się kiedy widzi tłum wiwatujący na część nowego Władcy Ognia. Ludzie cieszą się, że wojna się wreszcie zakończyła. Ona także się cieszy ale nie może nic na to poradzić, że w sercu czuje również małe ukłucie bólu.

Straciła chłopca o oczach w kolorze Słońca, chociaż tak naprawdę on nigdy do niej nie należał. Zawsze będzie jednak pamiętać jego cieple dłonie, jego ramiona wokół niej, jego chrapliwy głos, absolutnie obrzydliwą herbatę którą im parzył, dowcipy które starał się opowiadać, a które nigdy nie miały sensu. I kształt jego blizny, pod jej palcami. Zabawne. Kiedyś wszystko co widziała kiedy na niego patrzyła, to była ta blizna. Teraz już jej praktycznie nie zauważa, jest częścią jego.

Oboje zawsze balansowali na cienkiej granicy ale nigdy jej nie przekroczyli. Chyba wiedzieli, że stamtąd nie byłoby już powrotu. Ona zawsze była dziewczyną Avatara, a on zawsze był księciem, następcą tronu. Zawsze byli poza swoim zasięgiem. Zawsze należeli do kogoś innego i tak już pozostanie.

Dlatego Katara podnosi rękę i wiwatuje razem z tłumem, a o ukłuciu w sercu nikt nigdy się nie dowie.

Niech żyje Władca Ognia Zuko! Niech żyje Avatar Aang! Wiwat!


End file.
